In general, a portable wireless terminal such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, and a laptop computer includes a main body part and a display part.
FIG. 1 is view illustrating a general laptop computer of the portable wireless terminals, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A-A.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the laptop computer includes a main body part 1 and a display part 2. Here, the main body part 1 includes a keyboard 1a, a touch panel 1b, and a mainboard (not shown), the display part 2 includes a display 2a made of liquid crystal or the like and a bezel 2b providing an edge around the display 2a, and the main body part 1 and the display part 2 is hinge-coupled.
In recent years, a technology for decreasing an area of the bezel 2b and increasing an area of the display 2a has been developed to enhance the design of the laptop computer.
However, a coaxial cable 3 for transmitting a RF signal of Wi-Fi or LTE from an antenna to a mainboard is disposed in the bezel 2b. Accordingly, a typical laptop computer has a limitation in that the area of the bezel 2b is difficult to be reduced due to the coaxial cable 3 and a fixture 4 for fixing the coaxial cable 3.
The present inventor has recognized the above limitation of the portable wireless terminal such as the typical laptop computer. Thus, the present invention provides a flexible printed circuit board that is optimized to the portable wireless terminal such as the laptop computer in consideration of an aspect in which, when a flexible printed circuit board is installed on the display part 2 instead of the coaxial cable 3, the area of the bezel 2b is minimized while the area of the display 2a is maximized.
The descriptions of the above-described background knowledge are provided to help understanding of the present invention, but do not limit the scope of the present invention.